


Untitled

by Katsuko



Series: The Drabbles [4]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was there; no one was ever there. Mild spoilers for the whole shebang, originally written December 24, 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to just pound this one out on Christmas Ever 2006. Yeah, such a happy little thing for the holidays, huh? Total stream-of-consciousness, which I still have something of a deep affection for.

The air felt thick, and it was hard to breathe. He cast his gaze around desperately, hoping to see assistance, but no one was there.

No one was ever there.

For years now, he had been alone. Those he had thought of as friends were gone, leaving him to stumble through the dark alone. He didn't know why, or what he had done to push them away; all he knew was that he was alone in this darkness that never seemed to fade.

Part of a phrase drifted through his mind, but he could not recall where he had heard it or who had said it to him:

 _Neither heaven nor hell._

He did not understand. He could never remember. He just knew that he was here, in the dark, alone.

He hoped that someday he would recall a little, even if it was only his own name.


End file.
